Magic
by bri112
Summary: Basically, Hiccup comes across a street magician who goes by the name of Jack Frost. He watches his show everyday after school and slowly falls in love with him, despite the fact that he thinks Jack doesn't know who he is. Oneshot for now- possible mutlichapter fic. Hijack. Modern AU.


The first thing I fell in love with were his hands.

I could have watched them forever.

Everyday after my classes I would rush over to see him. Panting and out of breath, but smiling. This was my happiness.

At first, I only clung to the chain-link fence. Watching from a distance as he preformed. As the crowds grew bigger, I drew closer. It was even better up close. Pure magic. His hands were quick, agile, confident, enchanting. They could draw cards from thin air and danced with his illusions.

I watched those hands closely, I had to know how he did it. My curiousity grew, as did my feelings. They were so graceful. Those hands which held secrets, now held my heart.

He didn't know about my feelings. He didn't even know who I was. To him I was just another face in the crowd. That was enough, as long as I could see him.

But one day, I swore he looked right at me, and his hands faltered. It was only for a quick second, the hesitation in the trick. No one seemed to notice. If I hadn't been watching so close I would have missed it too.

I didn't show up the next day.

Or the one after that.

"What'cha drawing?" Astrid was peering over my shoulder.

I pulled my arms over the paper, blocking her view, "Nothing."

"Uh-huh," She gripped the edge of the sketchbook and pulled it from its hiding place. "What's this?"

"Hey!" I jumped from my seat, trying to retrieve the unfinished sketch. "Astrid, c'mon, give it back!" She just ignored my outburst, her other hand pushing against my face to keep me back as she studied the drawing.

"Isn't this that magician? The one on Burgess, at the old basketball court? Odd, I didn't know you liked magic tricks." She flipped through the next couple pages, a smirk lighting up her face, "There's more."

My freckled cheeks warmed and I sat back down, fidgeting with the etches in the tabletop, "I don't- like magic that is, well, actually I do, now. I didn't, is what I mean. Please, can I have it back now?"

"What's with all the pictures?"

I picked at a carving that claimed Eva+Ray=Forever. "It's nothing, just practice."

I was met with a quirked eyebrow, and the sketchbook was tossed on the table with a dull thud, "That's an awful lot of practice." Astrid sat down, suddenly serious, "Hiccup, what's up? You seem pretty down lately. Does it have anything to do with your dad? I thought you guys were getting along now?"

I glanced up, surprised she would bring that up. "No, no. I mean we are- It's just...This isn't about him, Astrid. Dad and I are getting along just fine."

"Oh. So does all this gloom and doom have anything to do with the magician?" I didn't look at her. "So this is about the magician." She picked up the sketchbook again, it showed a detailed illustration of said magician shuffling a deck of cards, a cocky smile plastered on his face. "He is pretty handsome. Have you guys talked?" Oh look, the carpet had some interesting stains on it. Wonder what- "Hiccup?"

I sighed, "Yes Astrid, I, socializer of the year, built up enough confidence to talk to the insanely hot magician. In fact he proposed on the spot and we got married the same day. Sorry I didn't send you an invite." I swung my arms around for emphasis.

Through smug lips Astrid said, "Thought so." She pushed her blonde bangs out of her face before leaning back in the seat. "Why not just strike up a conversation with him?"

"I'm not you, Astrid. I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Ask about his act, see where that gets you. It won't hurt to try. And if it doesn't work out then at least he knows you exist, right?"

That's the problem. I shrugged, "Yea, I guess so." The thought of talking to him sent my stomach spinning in all kinds of directions. If he knows who I am, he might end up thinking I'm a stalker. I mean, I watch him every day, that's kinda' creepy.

"Good." She stood up and punched me in the arm, "Stop moping, and let's head home." I rubbed my now sore shoulder as she picked up her bag and walked away. I gathered my things, taking a few seconds to run my fingers over the sketch before stuffing it in my messenger bag. I followed Astrid out of the library.

Normally I would have left immediately after my last class, but since I was avoiding him, I had decided to spend some time in the library. I had planned to study but my mind wandered over to him and the next thing I knew I was sketching his face.

But avoiding him was difficult. The quickest route to my house was past the basketball court on Burgess street and that was where Astrid seemed to be headed. "Hey Astrid, can't we just take the longer route, enjoy the nice day? Or maybe go to your place?"

"Nope. This is fine."

We turned onto Burgess. "You know what? I just remembered that I had to pick up a few things at the store, let's turn around." I waved my arms in the opposite direction. I was starting to freak out a bit.

"There's a store up this way."

"No really Astrid, the store back there is better. This one doesn't have the things I need." We were nearing the basketball court.

"You can just pick it up tomorrow. We're almost there."

"What? My house is still a couple blocks away..." I stopped walking, I could just make out the crowd gathering around him. I tried a different approach."Astrid I know what your doing! I would really rather wait. Maybe 'til the ground swallows me up or something."

"C'mon Hiccup. Don't be such a wimp. He's a guy, your a guy, talk about dude things."

"Thanks for that wonderful advice, whatever would I do without you."

She flashed me a cheeky grin and shoved me in direction of the crowd. Astrid didn't stop until we had a good enough view of his preformance. I considered trying to leave again, but that felt like it would be too embarassing since we were so close already.

Astrid watched the show with me until she knew I was too entranced to try to leave. Before she left she whispered in my ear, "I just remembered that I promised to catch a movie with Ruff. I'll see you tomorrow, and it won't kill you to at least say hi to him."

Oh, it very well might, because this time when we made eye contact, his hands didn't falter, no it was way worse; he smiled.


End file.
